Coffin Nail
by Sleeping Moon
Summary: Erin had always been told that chain-smoking would kill her one day if she continues to indulge in the habit. But when she is trapped in a haunted mansion with her pen pal Komori Yui she begins to ask herself what will kill her first: the cigarettes or the bloodlust of six hormonal vampires? Sakamaki Brothers x OC


With the exception of the plot and the original characters that are depicted in the story, the author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended on the franchise of **Diabolik Lovers** and **Doctor Who**. In addition to reading the anthology manga and many pages from **_Diabolik Lovers Wiki_** I have used a video on Youtube titled **_42 Things Wrong with Diabolik_ _Lovers_ **as a reference. I would like to profusely thank and dedicate the first chapter of _Coffin Nail_ to _Quiet Harmony-chan_, who has helped me co-write this segment. The publication and development of the story wouldn't have been possible without her help.

* * *

Bright green eyes stared at the passing scenery with a blank expression as twenty-year-old Erin Oswald exhaled another silvery river of nicotine from her mouth through an open car window, a gust of wind caressing the tiny sonic screwdrivers that dangled from her ears. If it had been another day at the park she would be lying in a field of daffodils and enjoy the silence from the bustling life of a college graduate. But the wavy-haired woman was not in the park, or even in cobblestoned streets that stretched across London. She was sitting in the backside of a Japanese black sedan with her pen pal Komori Yui.

After signing up for a program that connected Yui's high school and Erin's college, the nicotine addict went to Japan to meet the younger girl she had been writing to for the last six months. But just as she had gotten used to the life at the small church Yui's father owned he had been asked to go overseas, leaving both women in the care of people he knew. When the fair-haired teenager asked the priest why he could not bring his daughter with him instead of leaving her in Japan with distant relatives, he replied with an angered expression that it wasn't safe to bring Yui to Eastern Europe. The job that was given to him by the church...it would better if he traveled on his own. Even though she had known the middle-aged cleric for less than two weeks his answer puzzled Erin. What kind of job had Komori-_san_ would make him decide to leave his only child behind with no way of contacting him? It didn't make any sense. _He's a man from the Roman Catholic congregation...is it possible that the priests in Eastern Europe need him to perform an exorcism? I may not believe in God but I remembering reading about those cases when I was writing a paper for World Religions last semester. _The brunette pondered quietly as she brought the cigarette back to her mouth.

Erin's thought process came to a halt as the car began to slow down and eventually stop in front of a massive, wrought iron gate. Behind it was a large structure made of dusty brown stones with grey ones placed in between. Its multiple gabled roofs were dyed a dark shade of grey and could have easily been mistaken for the color black if the sun didn't hit the structure at a certain angle. In front of the manor was a fountain that was spouting clear water from a gargoyle's mouth, creating a lavish atmosphere.

Erin wrinkled her nose in slight distaste at the sight before the college graduate opened the door and stepped out of the car. _Five points for dodgy taste in exterior design. I thought this country was supposed to be at the height of fashion with Paris and America as the runner-ups, but it looks I'm wrong. _The dark-haired foreigner thought absentmindly as she walked around the vehicle to help Yui with lifting their luggage. Once they had done the aforementioned task the sedan drove off, leaving the women at the iron gate. Yui blinked at the gated compound for a moment and dug out a piece of paper from her pocket before looking up at the building again. "I believe this is it..."

"...Correct me if I'm wrong Yui-_san_, but isn't this place supposed to be the haunted mansion your congregation had talked about last week? A place where six monsters supposedly resided and are given sacrifices to satisfy their hunger for blood?" The chain-smoking traveler asked her companion with an inquisitive brow. The younger woman's face paled somewhat at the thought, before she made a cross over her chest. "I don't think father would send us anywhere that would cause us harm, but if there is anything in here, I know God will protect us, Erin-_sempai_." Just as the older woman to retaliate a crackle of thunder intervened, followed by rain falling down on them. They quickly pushed the iron gate open and ran towards the main entrance. Bright green eyes stared at the dark skies before the college graduate turned her attention to the fair-haired teenager.

"I don't believe in Him. Remember?"

Yui hummed softly to herself as she swiveled on her feet and curled a pale hand around the brass knocker. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to trust my father." Erin rolled her eyes and looked around the courtyard as the pink-eyed teenager tapped on the door twice. _Yui-san...if there is one thing you do not know about me yet it is that I do not trust anyone except my intuition and Uncle Sal. _

The deep sound echoed out into the afternoon storm, leaving them alone in the dreary silence for several minutes. When the women didn't receive an answer Yui raised a clenched fist to knock again but the wooden door made a loud creak as it slowly swung open much to their surprise, revealing a dimly-lit hallway. Erin turned to the fair-haired teenager before she released a small sigh and entered the darkness. A few minutes later she went back outside with an inquisitive expression on her pale face before the college graduate jerked a thumb towards the wooden door. "This place has an entrance hall...however when I examined the knob from the inside, there was dust on it. Call me crazy but no one opened the door for us. _It opened on its own_."

"That does sound ridiculous. Should we go in?"

"Might as well. But since your father hasn't said a word about these relatives and have an inkling if they knew we were coming here today, we could be seen as trespassers instead of guests." Erin warned before she adjusted the blue backpack on her shoulder and went inside with Yui right behind her. The temperature in the mansion was cooler than outside but it was comfortable enough for Erin not to remove the light brown faux-suede overcoat she wore. Its floors were a pale shade of blue though it contrasted heavily with the crimson hue of an elongated rug that extended to a stark white staircase. Rows of marble pillars went straight up to the ceiling and supported the structure of the manor.

Bright green eyes blinked owlishly as Erin observed every little detail and stored them securely in the back of her mind. However she turned her attention to the crystal chandelier dangling in the center of the room a befuddled expression stretched across her mouth. "...Curious. Very curious." The dark-haired woman murmured as she averted her gaze onto two gargoyle statues that were planted on either of the banister, each of them holding an ignited candle. "...Pardon me for asking a silly question Yui-_san_ but do you have your cell phone?" The pink-eyed teenager blinked at her older companion before she nodded and tapped her pocket. "Yes, do you need it Erin-_sempai_?"

"No, but I think it might a good idea to turn off your cell phone. When I went inside earlier to see if there was any one at the door I didn't see a light switch near the entrance. Usually whether a person lives in a city or in the countryside everyone needs some type of electricity. But these statues near the staircase and the chandelier," Erin nodded towards the ceiling. "they all have candles. Which means there is a high probability that the owners of this place may not have a wall circuit for us to charge our phones." The college graduate murmured as she pulled out a small silver phone out of her coat and pressed a red button, turning it off before putting it back in the pocket. "Best to conserve the battery's energy in case there is an emergency, don't you think?"

Yui took out a pale pink phone and was about to turn it off as well until she blinked in surprise and toddled past the foreigner. Erin turned her head to the side to see a young man with shaggy dark red hair sleeping on the couch with a peaceful expression on his pale face. The clothes he wore consisted of a black school blazer with an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a untied red tie wrapped around part of his neck. The matching right pant leg was rolled up to his knee while the left was completely unfurled, a pair of red sneakers dangling over the edge of the couch.

"...What are you doing, Yui-_san_?"

"If he lives here, he can tell us what's going on."

"...Wouldn't it be better to let the sleeping dogs lie, Yui-_san_? Even if he does lives here waking up this bloke would not make a good first impression." Erin suggested in a wary voice. "And like I had mentioned earlier we might be seen as trespassers than expected guests if your relatives haven't been informed that we were coming here today." The fair-haired maiden hesitated for a moment at her companion's words before she bravely raised a hand and touched the palm resting on the boy's stomach. Pink orbs widened in surprise as Yui immediately recoiled her hand. "Erin-_sempai_, he's freezing!"

Erin blinked owlishly at the younger woman and shrugged, turning her attention back onto the grandiouse architecture. "Color me surprised, Yui-_san_. It is a bit chilly in here so it'd be natural for him to be cold if he's been sleeping here for a long time. either that or he is used to the temperature." Yui placed her head on his chest for a moment before her eyes widened in horror. "But if that's the case then he would still have a heart beat! I'll call an ambulance." The fair-haired teenager chirruped as she flipped her phone open and began pressing buttons.

"...You didn't hear me when I said leave him alone did you?" The college graduate deadpanned at her companion. Before Yui could say another word to Erin and press the last number for the emergency line in Japan a pale hand snatched the phone from her followed by an irritated growl. Both of the women blinked in surprise as they watched the rugged youth slowly rise from the couch, glaring at them with acid-green orbs.

"Damn you're so loud. This isn't your house so be quiet."

Pink orbs darkened with disbelief as Yui stared at the red-haired stranger. "Y-you're alive? But how is that possible? I didn't hear your pulse!" He raised a brow at the confused maiden and scoffed at her. "Huh? Of course I'm alive. Who do you think I am?" But just as she rose from her position near the couch he grabbed Yui by the waist and threw the surprised teenager on the couch. "W-what are you doing?!" He merely stared down at Yui with a mischievous smirk before he leaned down and licked the column of her porcelain neck. "Isn't it obvious? I'm about to take you."

But as soon as the odd bloke opened his mouth to exposed elongated canine teeth Erin immediately pushed him away from her companion, followed by yanking Yui off of the ornate furniture. "So sorry to interrupt but my friend here is not the dinner menu tonight." The college graduate averted her attention back onto the blonde girl-child. "And if someone is going to put you in a compromising position at least thrash around instead of lying on the couch like an idiot." Yui stared dumbly at Erin for a moment before she quickly nodded.

"O-Okay."

The red-haired youth bended a knee as he straightened his position on the couch, growling at the older woman when his acid-green orbs met emerald. "Oi, don't take what belongs to Yours Truly. I found her first." Erin just blinked at him with an indifferent expression. "And I had already mentioned my companion is not here to be eaten at leisure much less by a narcissistic cannibal who also has horrible taste in fashion."

Any traces of amusement in his eyes dissipated at her words. "Cannibal? Is that what you think I am?"

"Why ask me a question like that when you know already know the answer to it? That's not very polite but I suppose formalities have little value in this conversation. However, please humor me with an answer to this question: Do you live here?"

"Of course I live here. What else did you expect, _chichinashi_?" The rugged adolescent snarled in irritation as his body leaned forward in an offensive position and prepared to attack Erin. Yui's eyes widened in horror before she turned her attention back onto her companion, fear beginning to pump through her veins. _Erin-_sempai_ said that my relatives might see us as trespassers than guests if they weren't told that we would be coming here today but..will this boy hurt her because of me?_

A befuddled brow disappeared under a curtain of shaggy bangs as Erin continued to stare at him."...If that is supposed to be a degrogatory term then I have absolutely no idea what it means since I still learning about the language. Reading in kanji is hard enough without actually speaking it."

Just as the self-proclaimed narcissist could make a snide remark an authoritative voice interfered before the gravity of situation worsened. The dark-haired foreigner and her pen pal turned around and saw a well-dressed teenager with neatly trimmed purple hair staring at the young ruffian with an irritated frown. "If you are going to do unsightly activities in the area were we greet our guests then take it to your private room, Ayato." Dark-red orbs glanced to the side and stared at the women from a pair of horn-rimmed glasses. "But who are you?"

The fair-haired maiden swallowed thickly under his penetrating gaze and curled her finger into Erin's coat as she meekly answered him. "I-I'm Komori Yui a-and this is Erin-_sempai._ M-my father sent us to live here because he was transferred overseas but I guess...he-he didn't tell you anything?" He blinked owlishly at her response before he turned to the red-haired vagrant and demanded an answer. Ayato stared at the bespectacled teenager in absolute befuddlement and said he didn't know anything about what Yui had just said.

"It is certainly strange that I haven't been informed of this situation but the entrance hall is no place to discuss it. We'll go to my office. See to the ladies' luggage."

Yui gasped in surprise when wide pink orbs fell upon an elderly man as he silently took her and Erin's suitcases in his gloved hands before slinking back into the darkness. The college graduate merely blinked at the retreating figure and was about to follow her companion down the hall until a flash of lightening crackled through the inky black skies and filter through the window adjacent to the couch. It was only for a moment but bright green eyes saw an angel standing amongst a garden of roses, its stony form hunched over and face buried in its hands as if it were crying.

A small shudder crawled down Erin's spine before she turned on the ball of her heel and sprinted down the hallway. _I really need to stop watching Doctor Who episodes on my laptop when I can't fall asleep. Especially if it's about the Weeping Angels. _


End file.
